Peter Parker (Ziemia-12041)
Zdolności Moce Takie same jak Peter Parker (Ziemia-616). Wyposażenie Takie same jak Peter Parker (Ziemia-616). Historia Dzieciństwo Peter wychował się u wujka Bena i cioci May. Bardzo szybko znalazł przyjaciółkę - Mary Jane Watson. Poznanie Harry'ego Osborn'a Pewnego dnia wracając do domu Peter'owi zepsuł się rower. Obok w limuzynie przejeżdżał Harry razem z ojcem. Zaproponowali mu podwózkę. Od tej pory stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Zdobycie mocy Peter zdobył moce podczas wycieczki po budynku firmy Oscorp. Został ugryziony przez zmodyfikowanego pająka w rękę. Mega Spider-Man (2012-) Sezon 1 Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 1 Spider-Man od około roku jest już bohaterem. Nie do końca radzi sobie z obowiązkami. Przychodzi dzień w którym walcząc z Trapsterem niszczy sporą część miasta. Wtedy pojawia się Nick Fury i proponuje mu szkolenie. Z początku zniechęcony Peter decyduje się jednak dołączyć do S.H.I.E.L.D. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 2 Peter rozpoczyna szkolenie w S.H.I.E.L.D.. Szybko okazuje się, że będzie musiał należeć do młodej grupy superbohaterów, którzy również pracują dla Nick'a Fury'ego. Razem stawiają czoło Frightful Four. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 3 Spidey i jego ekipa chcą się wykazać przed Nickiem aby przestał ich traktować jak amatorów. Postanawiają schwytać Doktora Dooma. Bohaterowie pokonują Latverskiego monarchę lecz okazuje się, że schwytali robota który łatwo się uwolnił i ma zamiar zniszczyć Helicarrier. Na szczęście dzięki współpracy stażyści pokonują maszynę Dooma. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 4 Doctor Octopus dzięki krwi Peter'a tworzy Venoma - niszczycielskiego symbiota. Stwór pojawia się na imprezie Harry'ego. Na szczęście Spider-Man i jego przyjaciele bohaterowie opanowują sytuację. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 5 Stażyści S.H.I.E.L.D. walczą z Living Laser'em. Nagle pojaiwa się Iron Man i pomaga młodym bohaterom. Proponuje on Peter'owi zmienienie stylu na bardziej nowoczesny. Spidey dostaje zbroję od Tony'ego. Jednak Living Laser powraca. Włamuje się do zbroi Spider-Mana. Szybko zmienia lokatora i przechodzi do zbroi Starka. Iron Manowi udaje się jednak wyrzucić Living Lasera. Bohaterowie zaciągają go do komory i wysyłają do innego uniwersum. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 6 W szkole pojawia się nowy nauczyciel WF-u który zabierze najsprawniejszych fizycznie na zawody. Sprytny Peter nie wykorzystuje swoich mocy gdyż nie chce zostać zdemaskowany. Trener zaprasza najlepszych w sobotę do szkoły. Ava nie może pogodzić się z tym, że nie została wybrana. Dzwoni do Spidey'ego aby przyszedł do szkoły. Okazuje się, że trener to Taskmaster i ma za zadanie dowiedzieć kim jest Spider-Man. Człowiek pająk razem z White Tiger staje do walki z nim. Udaje się im go pokonać lecz ten ucieka. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 7 Spider-Man udziela wywiadu Mary Jane. Nagle pojawia się Hulk który niszczy miasto. Okazuje się, że walczy z Energy Man'em, niewidocznym dla ludzkiego oka. Pająk przekonuje do siebie olbrzyma i razem powstrzymują żywą energię. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 8 W Nowym Jorku pojawia się czarny Spider-Man. Okazuje się nim Harry Osborn, który chce zrobić wrażenie na swoim ojcu. Już wkrótce traci kontrolę nad Venomem. Na szczęście Spidey przy pomocy prądu pokonuje Venom'a lecz ten nadal jest w Harry'm. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 9 Na wycieczce w muzeum pojawiają się Lodowe Olbrzymy. Z pomocą przychodzi Thor. Wkrótce zostaje on zmieniony przez swojego brata, Lokiego w żabę. Bohaterowie ruszają do Asgardu aby powstrzymać boga kłamstw przed zabiciem Odyna. Dzięki gadce Spidey'ego Thor zostaje z powrotem zmieniony w Asgardczyka i pokonuje czarownika. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 10 Spidey i Wolverine zamieniają się umysłami przez Mesmero. Peter'a w ciele Logana atakuje Sabretooth. Udaje mu się uciec i spotkać z Wolverine'em niedaleko Midtown High School. Ich szczęście nie trwa długo gdyż szablozębny ich znajduje. Bohaterowie stają z nim do walki. Udaje im się pokonać przestępcę. Następnie udają się do więzionego w celi Mesmero. Zmuszony hipnotyzer cofa zamianę umysłów. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 11 Venom ponownie przejmuje kontrolę nad Harry'm. Spidey wyjawia przed przyjaciółmi jego tożsamość. Peter tworzy trutkę na symbiota lecz ten nadal w części pozostaje w Harry'm. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 12 Spidey odkrywa, że w jego domu są kamery S.H.I.E.L.D.. Oddaje na weekend komunikator Fury'emu. Tego samego dnia Doctor Octopus postanawia porwać Spider-Man'a. Peter zostaje uprowadzony lecz po obudzeniu się pokonuje ośmiorniczaka. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 13 Nightmare więzi wszystkich w koszmarach. Dzięki pomocy Iron Fist Peterowi udaje się uciec. Razem udają się do Doktora Strange'a. Przenoszą się z nim do krainy Nightmare'a. Zarówno Doktor jak i Danny ulegają koszmarowi lecz Spidey nie. Zamiast tego pokazuje koszmarowi jego największy koszmar i pokonuje go. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 14 Peter i Luke przygotowują projekt naukowy. Na ostatnią chwilę Spidey zabiera szarą cegiełkę z Helicarriera. W szkole okazuje się, że to android który rośnie gdy pożera materię nieorganiczną. Na szczęście bohaterowie odkrywają jego słabość - zimno. Pożyczają "zamrażacz mózgów" od Sama i Avy i używają go przeciwko androidowi. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 15 Spider-Man spóźnia się na umówiony trening S.H.I.E.L.D.. Kiedy dociera na miejsce okazuje się, że Helicarrier został przejęty przez grupę Zodiac, a Nick Fury nie żyje. Spidey walczy o przetrwanie. Gdy podgląda Scorpio, kontaktuje się z nim Fury. Okazuje się, że jego śmierć została ukantowana. Peter uwalnia Nicka i razem powstrzymują Zodiac. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 16 Jameson prowokuje złoczyńcę Beetle swoimi antenowymi komentarzami. Pomimo lekceważenia całej sytuacji przez redaktora Fury postanawia przydzielić drużynę Spider-Man'a do jego ochrony. Tego samego dnia Mary Jane jest umówiona z Jamesonem na rozmowę o pracę. Do budynku dostaje się Beetle i po kolei pozbywa się młodych bohaterów. Na koniec zostawia sobie Spidey'ego. Na szczęście jego koledzy w porę się budzą i pomagają pajęczakowi. Razem pokonują złoczyńcę. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 17 Aby nie brać udziału w zimowym treningu drużyna Spider-Mana znajduje w bazie danych S.H.I.E.L.D., w trójkącie Bermudzkim, miejsce gdzie mogą odpocząć. Wkrótce poznają jedynego mieszkańca tej wyspy. Przerażający Sandman nie chce dać im odlecieć. Gdy herosom udaje się jednak uciec, piaskowy potwór niepostrzeżenie wchodzi na pokład. Peter i jego ekipa razem zatrzymują łotra zamieniając go w szkło. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 18 Wrecking Crew niszczą sporą część miasta. Bohaterowie muszą po nich posprzątać. Przy okazji próbują się dowiedzieć o ich motywach. Spidey podejrzewa, że szef Damage Control, Mac Porter może mieć coś z tym wspólnego. Jego podejrzenia okazują się błędne. Na szczęście Peter w porę się orientuje o co chodzi. Razem ze swoją ekipą pokonują będącą pod przykrywką Wrecking Crew. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 19 Spider-Man znajduje w kosmicznej kapsule Hulka i ukrywa chorego olbrzyma w swoim domu. Ciocia May wraca wcześniej z wycieczki, a Hulk zaczyna demolować dom. Nagle pojawiają się kosmici, którzy wcześniej porwali zielonego olbrzyma. Spidey i Hulk niszczą ich lecz zostawiają jednego i podążają za nim. Trafiają do opuszczonego budynku. Tworzeni są tam kosmici. Pajęczak i olbrzym niszczą wszystkich wrogów, a następnie ich "statek matkę". Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 20 Loki postanawia się zemścić i zamienia Spider-Mana w świnie. Tego samego dnia w Asgardzie odbywa się polowanie na wieprza, który ma się stać głównym daniem na wielkiej uczcie. Z pomocą Spider-Hamowi rusza Thor i wszyscy agenci S.H.I.E.L.D.. Ich przeciwnikami są łowcy z Asgardu. Peter musi przez cały dzień uciekać. Udaje mu się wytrzymać do zachodu słońca. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 21 Mary Jane żeby poprawić wizerunek Spider-Mana postanawia wystawić o nim przedstawienie. Do głównej roli zostaje wybrany Flash, który nie zdejmując kostiumu wpada w mieście na Trapstera. Peter z odległości ratuje sytuację lecz Trapster ucieka. Powraca jednak na przedstawienie. Peter udając Flasha udającego Spider-Man'a walczy i pokonuje przestępcę. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 22 Iron Man atakuje Osbornów w ich apartamencie. Spidey staje w ich obronie. Po pokonaniu go okazuje się, że zbroja była pusta. Tymczasem Octopusowi udaje się ukraść bazę danych Tony'ego Stark'a, na jej podstawie buduje własny reaktor, który ma zasilić specjalną zbroję. Stark i Peter łączą siły i razem pokonują ośmiorniczaka. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 23 Peter przypadkowo wyrzuca tarczę Kapitana Ameryki. Pech chciał, że wylądowała na podwórku Doctora Dooma. Legendarny superłotr zaczyna majstrować przy niej. Spidey i Kapitan włamują się do jego siedziby. W końcu odzyskują bezcenną tarczę. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 24 Phil Coulson umawia się z ciocią May, a Spider-man zamierza śledzić ich z ukrycia. Tego samego dnia Beetle postanawia zemścić się na Coulsonie. Obydwaj starają się nie zdradzić profesji Agenta S.H.I.E.L.D. i jednocześnie powstrzymać złoczyńcę. Po porwaniu cioci May przez złoczyńcę, Peter i Phil ruszają do muzeum lotnictwa w celu powstrzymania Beetle'a. Po dłuższej walce stoją na straconej pozycji, gdy nagle May "przypadkowo" włącza silnik odrzutowca i niszczy pancerz łotra. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 25 Drużyna Spider-Man'a zostaje wysłana do walki z Frightful Four. Na miejscu okazuje się, że była to jedynie pułapka Doktora Octopusa. Spider-Man zostaje porwany, a z jego krwi powstaje nowe serum, które zostaje podane Norman'owi Osborn'owi. Ten zmienia się w Zielonego Goblina i zaczyna terroryzować miasto. Pajęczak decyduje się odejść z S.H.I.E.L.D., aby nie narażać przyjaciół. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 26 Green Goblin atakuje Harry'ego. Aby go chronić, Fury postanawia zabrać go na Helicarrier, ale Goblin dociera i tam. Wkrótce okazuje się, że to nie Harry jest jego celem lecz znajdujący się w nim Venom. Podczas walki Venom'a, Green Goblin'a i Spider-Man'a Helicarrier zostaje zniszczony i zaczyna tonąć. Pajęczak w ostatniej chwili ratuje siebie z opresji. Sezon 2 Mega Spider-Man Sezon 2 1 Agenci S.H.I.E.L.D. znajdują laboratorium Doktora Octopusa. Na miejscu pojawia się Spidey i doktor Connors. Przypadkowo aktywują oni systemu obronne. Peter zostaje przygnieciony przez rurę i nie może uniknąć lasera. Aby go ratować, Curt wstrzykuje sobie DNA jaszczura. Udaje mu się osiągnąć cel, lecz traci nad sobą kontrolę i ucieka. Peter go goni i w końcu udaje mu się go złapać i odmienić z powrotem, lecz Curt nadal ma w sobie ukryte DNA jaszczura. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 2 2 Electro opanowuje miasto. Stażyści S.H.I.E.L.D. ze Spider-Man'em na czele stają do walki z nim. Podstępem udaje im się sprawić, że Electro się rozdziela na całą armię Electro, lecz traci nad nią kontrolę i przeładowuje się. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 2 3 Peter i Luke dowiadują się, że ktoś stale wykrada DNA nosorożca. Okazuje się, że to Alex - kolega ze szkoły Petera, który chce zemścić się na Flashu za złe traktowanie. Spidey go broni. W końcu udaje się pokonać Rhino. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 2 4 White Tiger traci nad sobą kontrolę. Power Man, Nova i Iron Fist zostają złapani przez tajemniczego Kravena, który chce zdobyć amulet Avy. Jego właścicielka daje się przekonać Peterowi i opowiada o swoim ojcu. W końcu dochodzi do konfrontacji, w której łowca zdobywa łup. Mimo to traci go i zostaje pokonany. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 2 5 Spider-Man i Hawkeye rozpoczęli poszukiwania Beetle'a. Sokole Oko i pajęczak przypadkowo przykleili sobie ręce. Podczas walki klej został rozcięty przez złoczyńcę. Zaraz potem Clint odwrócił jego uwagę, a Spidey wystrzelił się prosto na Beetle'a, powalając go na ziemię. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 2 6 Po treningu Peter zostaje wezwany przez doktora Connorsa. Udaje się do podwodnego laboratorium Octopusa, gdzie spotyka Sinister Six. Udaje mu się uciec i poinformować drużynę o bandzie złoczyńców, polujących na niego. Na wyspie Statui Wolności dochodzi do konfrontacji. Złoczyńcy zostają złapani, lecz Lizardowi udaje się uciec. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 2 7 Spidey zaczyna pracę w Bostonie. Zdobywa nowe gadżety i dostaje własnego lokaja. Szybko pokonuje 3 łotrów. Następnego dnia pojawia się drużyna Boston Terrories. Jak się później okazuje, drużynę stworzył Oliver Osnick, chłopak dzięki któremu Peter został sprowadzony do Bostonu. Peter przekonuje jednak do siebie byłego fana i razem pokonują złoczyńców. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 2 8 Zielony Goblin porywa Petera i wstrzykuje mu symbiota, którego nazywa Carnage. Pod jego wpływem Peter atakuje przyjaciół w domu Harry'ego Osborna. Patrząc na to, Harry zabiera symbiota Peterowi i łączy się z nim. Jako Venom rusza by zabić ojca. Spider-Man leci za nim. Uzyskują między sobą porozumienie i razem pokonują Normana. Harry jednak chce zabić Goblina. Aby go powstrzymać, Peter zdejmuje kostium i przekonuje Harry'ego, by tego nie robił. Goblinowi udaje się jednak uciec. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 2 9 Peter dowiaduje się do kolegów z drużyny, że organizują imprezę w jego domu. On i Sam przypadkowo włączają systemy bezpieczeństwa S.H.I.E.L.D. i dom staje się areną walk superbohaterów z robotami. Udaje im się wydostać, lecz dom zostaje zniszczony. Na szczęście agent Coulson był na to przygotowany i w parę sekund postawił tam nowe mieszkanie. Potem ekipa mówi Spidey'emu, że wracają na odbudowany Helicarrier. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 2 10 Spider-Man i jego drużyna lecą na Księżyc. Doszło tam do pewnego incydentu. Okazuje się, że syn Jamesona zmienił się w przerażającego Man Wolfa. Udaje się go złapać, ale wyleczyć już nie. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 2 11 Podczas pobytu w placówce Stark Industries, Spidey zauważa, że pracownicy są atakowani przez roboty. Udaje mu się je powstrzymać i złapać ich kontrolera, lecz ten rozszczepia się na atomy by nie zostać złapanym. Tony próbuje go poskładać, a Peter podrasowuje swojego Spider-śledzia. Okazuje się, że sprawca wcześniejszego ataku, Michael Tan, złączył się ze Spider-śledziem i chce zniszczyć świat. Razem z Iron Manem powstrzymują go przed tym. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 2 12 Peter i jego drużyna zostają zamienieni w dzieci przez magiczny kamień Lokiego. Okazuje się, że zmienił on również wcześniej Thora. Razem udaje im się pokonać boga kłamstw i zostaje im przywrócony normalny wygląd. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 2 13 Peter i Danny zostają zaatakowani przez wojownika ninja. Zaraz potem pojawiają się mędrcy z K'un-Lun, którzy zabierają Iron Fista. Spidey zabiera się z nimi. Okazuje się, że Danny to kandydat na władcę Kun-Lun i musi się zmierzyć z Scorpionem w turnieju. Traci jednak wzrok i wybiera na zastępcę Spider-Mana. Udaje mu się pokonać Scorpiona, a Iron Fist dostaje roczne pozwolenie na wyjazd z mistycznej krainy. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 2 14 Hulk jest coraz bardziej niebezpieczny. Zgadza się on na pogrzebanie mu w umyśle, aby stał się bardziej opanowany. Zadanie to ma wykonać wcześniej złapany przez pajęczaka Mesmero. On jednak nie ma czystych intencji. Zamienia umysłami Hulka i Spider-Mana. Do tego Mesmero ucieka i hipnotyzuje Thinga. Udaje im się go jednak obudzić. Razem zmuszają hipnotyzera do odmiany ciał. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 2 15 Peter, Harry i Mary Jane zostają wieczorem w szkole by dokończyć projekt z chemii. Wysiada tam prąd. Coulson mówi, że mają wrócić do domów, lecz zostaje porwany. Nastolatkowie razem z woźnym Stanem, chcą dowiedzieć się, co się stało. Peter zakłada kostium. Kolejno zostają porwani Harry i MJ. Razem ze Stanem znajdują kryjówkę Lizarda. Jaszczur podstępem wykorzystuje Spidey'ego i wykasowuje z siebie Connorsa (tak naprawdę nieudało mu się). Po wszystkim Peter dowiaduje się od Stana, że on też jest agentem S.H.I.E.L.D.. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 2 16 Na Helicarrier dostaje się Deadpool. Twierdzi, że ściga zdrajcę agenta McGuffina. Spider-Man oferuje mu pomoc. Razem dostają się do akademii Taskmastera. Okazuje się, że tak naprawdę nie ma żadnego agenta McGuffina. Dochodzi do walki między najemnikiem i bohaterem. Żaden nie wychodzi z niej zwycięsko. Deadpoolowi udaje się uciec. Sezon 3 Avengers: Zjednoczeni Avengers: Zjednoczeni Sezon 1 14 Spidey opowiada co stało się z Hulkiem Avengersom. Hulk i agenci M.I.A.Z.G.I. Hulk i agenci M.I.A.Z.G.I. Sezon 1 4 Wszyscy bohaterowie zostają porwani przez tajemnicze urządzenia. Tylko Spidey i Hulk zostają oszczędzeni przez maszyny. Razem dostają się do wielkiego statku. W środku uwalniają agentów M.I.A.Z.G.I. i spotykają Collectora. Zamierza on zniszczyć ziemię aby jego "kolekcja bohaterów" była unikatowa. Peter razem z Hulkiem stają z nim do walki i pokonują go. Hulk i agenci M.I.A.Z.G.I. Sezon 1 14 Spidey spotyka Hulk'ów w Nowym Jorku. Nagle agentów M.I.A.Z.G.I. atakuje zmodyfikowany Venom. Pochłania on energię Gamma. Peter i jego towarzysze stają do walki z nim. Razem udaje im się pokonać symbiota. Media * Mega Spider-Man (2012-) * Avengers: Zjednoczeni * Hulk i agenci M.I.A.Z.G.I. Lista pojawień Petera Parkera Ciekawostki * Otwory dla oczu na masce Petera mogą się ruszać. * Peter wie, że występuje w serialu animowanym. en:Peter Parker (Earth-12041) es:Peter Parker (Tierra-12041) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Spider-Man Kategoria:Arachnoludzie Kategoria:Białoskórzy Kategoria:Nadludzie Kategoria:Z nazwą od zwierząt Kategoria:P Kategoria:Web Warriors Kategoria:Nosiciele Symbiota Kategoria:Nosiciele Venoma Kategoria:Nosiciele Carnage'a Kategoria:Ze świadomością istnienia czwartej ściany Kategoria:Spider-Army Kategoria:Rodzina Parker Kategoria:Szatyni Kategoria:2012 Debiuty postaci Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-12041 Kategoria:S.H.I.E.L.D Ziemia-12041 Kategoria:Avengers Ziemia-12041 Kategoria:Web-Warriors Ziemia-12041